Kumogakure (Dreamscape)
Kumogakure (雲隠れの里, Kumogakure no Sato, Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Clouds) is the hidden village of the Land of Lightning and was founded by the First Raikage. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kumogakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Raikage, of which there have been seven in its history. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, the original resting spot of Kumogakure was destroyed by a Tailed Beast Bomb, which not only destroyed the village, but also caused part of a mountain to break away. After the end of the war, the inhabitants of the original Kumogakure decided to use the mountain for their new village. After thirty five years of construction, they carved a village out of the mountain with help from a prestigious Earth Release user. To prevent unwanted visitors from entering the village and attempting to attack it, the Seventh Raikage set up a powerful thunderstorm of her creation around the village. The exterior of the storm provides dangerous, hurricane force winds, destructive tornadoes and massive hail, while the interior, where the village lies is a mixture of clear and light drizzle, like an eye of the storm. Escape from the storm is close to impossible, as it follows an intruder's chakra source and is thoroughly powerful enough to kill even Jinchuriki. Defending against the storm is extremely difficult, if not impossible, as the storms are constant, brutal, and have been known to destroy barriers that were once thought unbreakable. The interior of the village is protected from teleportation via a reverse engineered teleportation wave that negates a teleportation technique. For those granted entry, Kiyasui creates a path that protects them from the storm, allowing them to cross safely. Regardless, the Raikage is always looking for new ways to protect her village, even hoping for someone to have one thing that can pass through the storm in order to give her a new line of defense. History Kumogakure was founded after the Warring States Period by the First Raikage. Shortly after the formation of their villages, Konoha's First Hokage sold tailed beasts to Kumo as a sign of friendship and to ensure a balance of power amongst their new villages. The Second Raikage and Second Hokage later tried to formally agree to peace between their villages, but the ceremony was interrupted by the Gold and Silver Brothers and the Hokage was nearly killed. Konoha and Kumo ended up on opposing sides during the First Shinobi World War, with Kumo's Kinkaku Force killing the Second Hokage. Decades later, during the Third Shinobi World War, Kumo and Konoha would fight again, often with A on Kumo's side and Minato Namikaze on Konoha's. Following the death of the Third Raikage in a battle against 10,000 opposing shinobi, A succeeded him as the Fourth. Whereas all other villages reduce the sizes of their forces during times of peace, Kumo does not demilitarize so that no other village can ever have an upperhand when hostilities inevitably resume. The Third Tsuchikage notes that this behavior has only provoked the other villages to employ the same tactics in kind. Kumo's efforts to amass power often entail stealing secrets and kidnapping shinobi from other villages. Several years before the Third Shinobi World War, Kumo shinobi kidnapped Kushina Uzumaki from Konoha in order to study her unique chakra, but were foiled by Minato Namikaze. A few years after the Third Shinobi World War, Kumo sent its Head Ninja to Konoha to sign a peace treaty, a cover for an attempt to acquire the Byakugan by kidnapping Hinata Hyūga. When the Head Ninja was killed by Hiashi Hyūga in the attempt, Kumo still tried to obtain the Byakugan by threatening war unless Hiashi's body was turned over to make up for the Head Ninja's death. In what would be called the Hyūga Affair, Hiashi's twin was given to Kumo instead, his Byakugan sealed. Kumo made another attempt to acquire the Byakugan amidst the Konoha Crush, but failed yet again. One other method of securing power has been the tailed beasts. In the early days of the village, before buying tailed beasts from Konoha, Kumo sent the Gold and Silver Brothers to capture the Nine-Tails, a task at which they ultimately failed. With the tailed beasts in its possession, Kumo historically struggled to harness the beasts' power in jinchūriki; jinchūriki could not gain control of the beasts and would eventually lose control. The Eight-Tails would prove a particular headache in this regard, routinely rampaging through the village when its jinchūriki could not longer contain it. Because the Eight-Tails was to valuable to destroy, many were killed trying to seal it. The Eight-Tails' most recent jinchūriki, Killer B, as well as the jinchūriki of the Two-Tails, Yugito Nii, have been able to successfully control their beasts, leaving both highly valued by the village. When Akatsuki captures B (the Fourth Raikage's brother) mere months after the similar capture of Yugito, the Raikage is outraged by the loss of the village's jinchūriki and calls a Kage Summit to find a way to deal with Akatsuki. Although suspicious of the other villages due to their histories with Akatsuki, Akatsuki's declaration of the Fourth Shinobi World War (and news that B only pretended to be captured) convinces the Raikage to join the Allied Shinobi Forces. He is appointed its Supreme Commander and Kumo is selected for the Allied Shinobi Forces' Headquarters, making it a target for Akatsuki's counter-offensive. As the war began, Kumo helped push back the offense the Akatsuki planned, but were unable to stop them from reviving Madara Uchiha, one of the most dangerous shinobi in history. With his and Obito's help, Madara revived the Ten Tails, whose power all but nearly decimated Kumo's forces. Firing a Tailed Beast Bomb, the Ten Tails completely destroyed Kumogakure's original location, leaving nothing but the people who survived the attack. Following the end of the brutal war, the surviving inhabitants found a mountain that was broken apart by the impact of the Tailed Beast Bomb. One of them had the idea to build their village there, which the Raikage agreed to. It would take thirty five years, but with the help of a master Earth Release user to help break away the stone, the inhabitants built the village from the ground up, placing the Raikage's residence at the very top. This was their new home, their new Kumogakure. It wouldn't be long after that a civil war would break out in Kumogakure. Two sides had been fighting over the questionable loyalty of the Raikage; One believes he should stay, the other believes he should go. The war was short lived, only lasting a few months, but the damage done was the equivalent of a war going on for years. This war was broken by the likes of powerful warriors who helped turn the tide against the opposition, but the stigma was enough that it forced the previous Raikage to step down. Kiyasui Iro took this opportunity to lead the village as their new Raikage and began handling the economical backlash of such a war to help them recover financially, then recover socially. For months, Kiyasui proved herself to be a promising leader, one that has led the new Kumogakure to a golden age. Following the end of the civil war, Kiyasui learned the war was sparked by someone not from the village, but a person disguised as a Kumogakure ninja. He was part of a group that were going to install a puppet dictator as Raikage to begin their regime of dominance, but this failed once Kiyasui took the reins. When she learned of this, Kiyasui set up a powerful storm system over the village, which protects it with dangerous storms surrounding it on all sides, with the village being located in the eye, a safe spot that is unaffected by the storm. Those who are given entry are provided a safe path through the storm. The same is given to those who need to leave the village for anything.